Albus Potter and the Seven Sacrafices of Salazar: Year 1
by jumpingjaxx13
Summary: When Albus Potter went to Hogwarts, everyone thought he would follow in his father's footsteps;Gryffindor seeker,Chosen Boy,Hero of the Wizard World. What happens when he decides to put all of his effort into making sure he doesn't and starts hearing voices in his head?Then there's the issue of wizards and witches disappearing only to appear again on a sick survival show?Lite slash
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Come on! Do I really need this?**

**Al: Yes you do**

**Rose: No she doesn't**

**Al: Yes she does**

**Rose: Yeah, I guess she kinda does**

**Me: Then would you do the honors?**

**Rose: She does not own Harry Potter or anyone in his world**

**Al: Except for the Ocs**

**Rose: Yeah, except for those guys**

"Al! Come on, or we're not gonna get any window seats!" Rose grabbed onto her cousin's arm and pulled him toward the puffing train. Dragging his suitcase behind him, Albus Potter gave King's Cross Station one last hopeful look before stepping up onto the Hogwarts Express. Looking around, he saw masses upon masses of children in robes scurrying down the hallways trying to find a remotely empty compartment. Albus put his free arm around Rosie to protect her, much to her displeasure, and carefully pushed her around the Express.

"Albus! Let me go! You just passed five completely deserted compartments!" Rose complained, jerking herself away from his grip, giving him her famous 'I'm so gonna kill you' glare. She grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into the compartment nearest her and sat angrily down by the window, turning away from her cousin. Albus smirked and sat down across from her, looking at the reflections in the window.

He could see the faint images of him and Rosie gazing into the glass square. Rose had shocking red hair that she liked to keep up in a ponytail and a tight-lipped frown on her lips that were covered in pounds and pounds of pink lipstick. She had just been given the privilege of using her mother's make up, and boy, was she using it. She claimed that she looked just like Wilma Garretson from her favorite group, the Lightning Broomsticks. Her brother, Hugo, and Albus both agreed she looked more like Witchy LaLa*.

Albus, on the other hand, was the kind of boy that would easily blend into a crowd of people if the paparazzi weren't tracking his every move. He had messy brown hair that he kept long and liked to brush across his forehead and soft, green eyes that seemed to fade more and more all of the time. He had a dribble of little freckles scattered across his nose and circular glasses that would insist to fall down it all of the time. He was also moderately shy and got very quiet when around a large group of people due to a rather embarrassing incident when he was merely 6 years old. Albus shivered as he remembered the horrors and closed his eyes, dreaming up adventures about what he was going to do when he was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

A sharp knock on the door brought him back to his senses. The glass door slid open slowly and a tall kid with his blonde hair slicked back and icy blue eyes peeked into the room. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Uhh... Hey. Hey, there really aren't any other remotely empty compartments left. Mind if I join you?" Rosie gave him a sideways glance before shrugging her shoulders and turned back to put on more makeup.

Albus rolled his eyes at Rosie and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. We've got plenty of room." He gestured for the boy to come inside. He smiled and sat down next to Albus. He opened his mouth to say something before Rosie whipped her head around with a huge, bright pink, cheesy smile on her face and made the other two jump in their seats. She blinked her overly made up eyes rapidly and folded her hands together into what she thought looked like a cute and flirty position.

"Hi, I'm Rose. But cute boys call me Rosie. So I guess that means you can call me Rosie." she squealed, attempting to draw attention to herself. Albus shook his head and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand while the blonde boy looked at her like she was absolutely insane.

The boy leaned over and whispered carefully into Albus' ear, "Is she related to you?"

Albus raised his head and nodded. "Cousin." He breathed, letting his shoulders sag.

The boy gave him a pitiful look. "I'm so sorry." Albus laughed and cleared his throat.

"Alright... Okay. Well then. Put the awkward encounters aside." Albus sighed and tapped his foot on the floor. "What I was going to say before we were… err… _graciously _spoken to by Little Rose, was, what house do you think you want to be sorted into?"

Rose put one overly blinged hand over her heart and flung the other one into the air. "Why, Gryffindor of course! Only some idiot would think otherwise. I mean, seriously. It is the only one worth being in!" Blondie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What about you, Al?"

Albus shrugged. "Probably Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I guess." Blondie blushed a little and ran his fingers through his hair. Al turned to him. "What about you?" He sat upright and looked around.

"Wha... What? What did you…? What were you talking about?" he stuttered, obviously trying to act as if he weren't paying attention. Rose giggled stupidly and placed four fingers over her lips. Al shook his head and repeated himself. The boy bit down on his bottom lip and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure not to make eye contact with any of them. "I… err… Slytherin, I guess." Rose dropped her hand to her waist and curled it up into a fist.

"Sl... Slytherin? Did I hear you right? You want to be in _that _kind of a crowd?" she spat exasperatedly. The boy shrugged his shoulders and was suddenly very interested in his feet. Albus narrowed his eyes and looked at him strangely. The boy shook his head and muttered inaudible syllables into the air. "What?" Rose asked impatiently. He lifted his head.

"I… I really don't _want _to be in Slytherin. I mean… I guess it is a kind of family tradition… or expectation at the least. I really haven't given the thought of being in any other house until recently, and even now I'm still a little at war with myself. I guess that I would want to be Gryffindor if I had the choice, but I'm pretty sure I don't." He ran his fingers through his hair, which was becoming very distressed at this point, and looked back down at his feet. Albus examined him closely and frowned. There was something extremely familiar about the wizard sitting next to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe if he asked…. Nah. It was best to wait. It would hit him eventually.

Rose sat up in her seat and looked interestedly at his eyes. "Oh... well. That's alright…. Umm…" She coughed into her fist and blushed. "I seem to have forgotten your name." She stuck out her hand across the compartment for him to shake. "My name is Rose Weasley. You are?" His icicle eyes widened and he seemed to become increasingly uncomfortable when she said her full name. He hesitated and pressed into the seat.

Albus laughed. "It's alright, dude. She may look scary, but she doesn't bite." Blondie forced a fake smile and a phony laugh before reaching nervously out to shake her hand. Rosie raised one of her brightly dyed eyebrows and smirked.

"First lesson of the year: never trust anything Al might say. It just so happened that I _did _bite before, but that was when I was in my vampire phase." She hissed and flashed her teeth to make her point. "Anyways, what is _your _name?"

The boy hesitated and sighed. "Yeah… are you sure you need to know? I really don't…"

"Just tell me your stupid name!" snapped Rose, recovering her hand and crossing her arms. A little taken aback, the boy ran his fingers through his hair again and mumbled something.

Albus smiled a little bit, thinking he knew what was going on. The kid was obviously very, very shy and just needed a little boost. "Oh, come off it, Rose. You don't _need _to know his name. Nobody does. But, it would be nice to know for... let's say… future reference?" Al looked hopefully in the boy's direction and he sighed and gave in.

"Alright, alright. You got me. I'll tell, but you tell first, four eyes." He said teasingly. Al chuckled and nodded.

"Fine. If it makes you feel any better, my name is…"

" 'cough' loser 'cough' " intercepted Rose. Albus rolled his eyes and gave her a playful kick.

"I am Albus Potter. Just, please, don't make a big deal out of it. I'm finally escaping the media and…" he explained. The boy looked at him horrified.

"Did… Did you say your name was Potter?" he asked timidly. Confused, Al nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. So?" The boy stood up and hesitated a little bit. Alarmed, Albus stood up and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay?" The boy shook his head and put a hand on his forehead as if he were dizzy. "Hey! Hey, are you alright?" The boy brushed Al's hand off of his shoulder and started rambling on and on about his father and apologizing and different blood types and all of this incomprehensible nonsense. He worked his way across the compartment and was about to walk out of the door when something hits Albus hard in the face. "Scorpius Malfoy!"

**Dun Dun Dun! Epic Cliffhanger! So, whaddaya think? I would really love some reviews! And yes, before you say it, I know that Rose is really 'out there' and extremely OOC. So? What you gonna do about it, huh? Haha, I know. Just deal with it a little longer, please. I promise that she won't stay like this throughout the entire thing. Unless you want her to, of course. I need your opinion to decide, so review? Please?**

**Thanks for listening to me drabble on about this. Any questions I will answer in the next chapter if I can. **

**-jumpingjaxx13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is me. I still do not own any of this. Thank you.**

_**Last time:**_

_"I am Albus Potter. Just, please, don't make a big deal out of it. I'm finally escaping the media and…" he explained. The boy looked at him horrified._

_"Did… Did you say your name was Potter?" he asked timidly. Confused, Al nodded._

_"Yeah. Yeah I did. So?" The boy stood up and hesitated a little bit. Alarmed, Albus stood up and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay?" The boy shook his head and put a hand on his forehead as if he were dizzy. "Hey! Hey, are you alright?" The boy brushed Al's hand off of his shoulder and started rambling on and on about his father and apologizing and different blood types and all of this incomprehensible nonsense. He worked his way across the compartment and was about to walk out of the door when something hits Albus hard in the face. "Scorpius Malfoy!"_

* * *

The silence that followed was fatal and it echoed through the hallways. Everybody in the compartment froze up and no one dared move a muscle. The words reciprocated through Albus' head. _'Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.' _It was just a name, he thought. If it was just a name, then why did it bring back to memory feelings of hatred and pity? He remembered what his father and his uncle had said about the cowardly, stuck up, bumptious Malfoys beforehand, but never anything about the shy, nice, and fun side. Could they have been mistaken?

The Malfoy boy ran his fingers through his hair and spoke towards the door. "Don't get started. I was just on my way out."

As if it had a mind of its own, Albus' arm moved up and grabbed ahold of his shoulder again. "Why would you leave? We just started talking."

Scorpius whipped around and looked at Al with a startles expression. "So… you mean… you don't _want _me to leave?" Albus nodded his head and Scorpius tilted his head to the side. "That's new." The two boys walked slowly back to the seat and sat down, never taking their eyes off of each other, like the fact that they actually existed was fascinating to them. They sat in silence for a small eternity until Rose spoke up.

"Well, that would explain the whole Slytherin fetish. You're a Malfoy! That's what you're supposed to do, isn't it? That makes it okay." Then she smiled a toothy grin to prove her point. Scorpius looked at her defensively.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a fetish, but I guess I do know a lot about it. But I know a lot about the other houses too! Like, did you know that Godric Gryffindor was considered the greatest duelist of his time? He was also the biggest advocate of the four founders on allowing muggle-born students into the school. As you probably already know, he favored those who were strong and brave at heart, putting the daring and courageous students first. I personally find that remarkable and an excellent insight. I mean, what use are brains or a fancy blood type is you don't even have the guts to put yourself up on the line?" he observed loudly and boastfully before seeming to shy away and look at the ground again. "Uhh… I mean…. That's just what I think personally, I guess."

"So I'm guessing you'd rather be a Gryffindor?" Albus asked.

Scorpius raised his head and nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's what I'd _like._ Probably not gonna happen, though, with my family history and all. Not to mention I wasn't even brave enough to confront my dad about it. I'd feel more comfortable if I just go with the flow, which basically makes me a coward. I just don't think I'm Gryffindor material."

Rose jumped up in her seat. "Sure you are! The three of us could be Gryffindors together, like three peas in a pod! And we could have fun little nicknames, ya know? Like Al could be loser four eyes-"

"Hey!"

"And then I could be something like Rosie or Hot Stuff or… Wait! I got it! I could be the supreme and awesome Rose Weasley! And then you could be Snake boy or something! Wouldn't that be so cool? Right, so then..."

Rose's words began to fade away as Al stared at the Malfoy kid, who was laughing and smiling for the first time that day, joking around with his cousin about what nicknames they were going to have when they were best friends at Hogwarts. As much as he hated to admit it, the kid had a point. The children of former students were immediately stereotyped into which house they were going to be in based on the fact that their parents were in Slytherin or Gryffindor or whatever. All of these expectations were then piled onto their shoulders based on what their parents or siblings did in school, and nobody seemed to respect you if you didn't live up to the greatness or lowness of them. Difference was looked down upon. The worst part was, though, that the children had been brainwashed into thinking that way and believing it as well. The thought that they would ever be anything else except what they were told they should be never crossed their minds for a second, Albus included. His parents were in Gryffindor, as were his aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Even his older brother, James, had scored a position in the house. That was where he was supposed to go, at least that was what he had always believed and had thought coming onto the train. Now, after meeting and listening to the Malfoy kid who he had been told was vile, vicious, and greedy, he began to have some doubts about this whole ordeal. Maybe, _just maybe_, it was time for a change. A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you think, Albus?" Al shook his head and jumped, surprised. This was the first time the blonde had ever addressed him specifically and he wasn't expecting it. Scorpius was looking at him with keen interest and he was embarrassed to admit he didn't even know what the heck he was talking about.

"Umm, sorry. I kinda dozed off. What the heck were you talking about?"

Rose sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell, Albus! Don't you pay attention to anything? We were just asking you if you think you and Snake boy should try out for the Quidditch team next year!"

"What? Oh… yeah, sure. I'm not sure that I'd make a very good seeker, but I know from experience that I make an excellent bludger." Scorpius laughed and Rose cracked a smile.

"It's true. He does."

Al smiled and turned back to the window, gazing longingly at the endless stretches of damp summer grass, wishing he could be out there instead, sitting under a tree and reading a book or running barefoot through the delicate green blades with his little sister, Lily. Memories of fun times and echoing laughter filled his head and put a stupid, lopsided smile on his face as he delved deeper into his remembrances while his new friend and his cousin talked about who know what. He wasn't sure exactly how long he was staring out there, but it was apparently long enough for the train to reach the station and the masses of students began their exodus. Albus tried to keep up with Scorpius and Rose, but they eventually got swallowed up by the crowd which was all headed to a certain point at the end of the platform; Rubeus Hagrid, who was making his usual 'Firs' years, this way!' calls and leading them toward the lake. Albus smiled and ran toward him, almost getting knocked over a couple of times by other students.

When he finally reached him, he had to tug on the sleeves of his mammoth sized jacket and call his name a few times, which was hard for a boy his size to do over such a large crowd. Once Hagrid finally noticed him though, he gave a happy chortle and lifted the small boy up in his arms like a baby with one hand.

"'Ow 'r you, Albus?" His hair may have been a mess and his breath may have smelled like a wet dog died in his mouth, but that was Hagrid as he usually was. Al held his breath and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"I'm fine. Train ride here was fun."

"Rosie giving you a hard time?"

Albus shrugged. "Naturally."

"Ah."

"Speaking of Rosie, have you seen her anywhere? I kind of lost her."

Hagrid stroked his tangled beard with his free hand. "Now tha' ye mention it, I did see 'er run off wit some blon' kid e'rlier."

"Scorpius? Alright then."

"Scorpius, ye say? Name dosn' ring a bell."

Albus shrugged again. "Probably wouldn't. You don't tend to do much with the Malfoys."

"The Malfoys!" Hagrid's shock made him drop Al, who landed on the ground with a thud, rolling a few feet before he stopped and propped himself up on his elbows. "What are ye doin' with the company of the Malfoys?"

Albus scowled at his friend. "You know, he's actually not that bad. From the conversations we had on the train, he's not like the rest of his family. He's smart, genuine, humble…"

"A humble Malfoy? Ha! I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then it looks like you'll have all year to see it for yourself."

Hagrid studied him curiously and it took all his effort to keep a stern look on his face while he was feeling so guilty and jumbled up inside. After a moment, Hagrid grunted and helped Albus to his feet. "I trust ye, Albus. I suppose I'll give this Scorpius guy a try. But mark my word. One day, that little weasel is gonna turn out jus' like all the others and leave you in the dust, you and Rosie both. Just don' say I didn' warn ye."

"Trust me, Hagrid. I won't." That was the last thing they said to each other before they both headed toward the docks where students were already loading onto rowboats, about to start their new beginning as a student at Hogwarts. The butterflies in Al's stomach died as he thought about his plan to change the course of his destiny again, reassuring himself that it wouldn't go wrong. He couldn't afford for it to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is me continuing not to own any of this.**

Walking into the Great Hall was like walking into a mall on Black Friday with a flashing neon SALE sign strapped to your chest; suffocatingly crowded and chaotic with all eyes staring at you. Once they had gotten indoors, Albus had caught up with his friends and they had chatted nervously about the sorting, eavesdropping on other conversations of the same subject.

"I heard that the sorting sucks your brain out and that's why it's so smart!" confided Olivia Dare.

"My brother said that it can see into the future so it just _knows _which house you're gonna be in!" shared Devin Finnigan.

"This is all a bunch of hogwash! The hat is obviously computer-programmed and generated houses at random." declared Melody Archades, a muggle-born dedicated to the sciences and technology, insisting that everything must be proven mathematically and with reason. So, naturally, no one believed her.

When it finally came time for all the restless, jittering students to enter the Great Hall, Albus was already having doubts about his plan. What if it didn't work? What if he was destined to be another miserable brick in the Gryffindor wall? He felt a hand grab onto his own and saw Rose looking up at him, concern plastered on her face. He squeezed her hand and nodded, reassuring her that everything was fine, at least for now.

Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the crowd and gave a long, grandiloquent speech to the newcomers and returners, most of which Al didn't have the attention span to listen to. He was stuck in some sort of daze before his cousin squeezed his hand and he looked up. The anxiety coating her face told him what was going on; The Sorting was about to begin.

"Amadeus, Zachariah." A tall, slightly chubby boy with dark skin walked hesitantly up to the hat, which was placed on his head. After a moment of silent deliberation the hat called out 'Hufflepuff!' and he scurried off to the table like a frightened mouse. Melody Archades, the tech-fanatic, followed him and was promptly placed in Ravenclaw. Countless others followed suit. Olivia Dare was put in Gryffindor, as was Devin Finnigan. A sickeningly pale girl with sleek black hair and dark makeup by the name of Raven Hellmarcher marched up and was quickly placed into Slytherin house. Al didn't really pay much attention to many others until…

"Malfoy, Scorpius." All the Slytherins began snickering. His friend tensed, took a deep breath, and slowly walked up to the hat and he felt Rose tighten her grip on his hand in anticipation. Once it was placed on his head, it rested there for a while, longer than it had for any of the other first years. He didn't know if hats had feelings, but if he had to guess, the hat looked almost confused. A moment later, Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his bottom lip. The sorting hat opened its pseudo mouth.

"Gryffindor!"

There was a brief period of silence as if every person was thinking 'What the hell?' before a couple of Gryffindors stood up and began clapping. The rest of them quickly followed, whooping and cheering for the Malfoy kid, who had the biggest smile on his face as he took a seat next to Olivia and Devin, who both clapped him on the back. Al couldn't suppress a smile for his friend and Rose full out jumped for joy.

"Now all we need to do is score ourselves some places in Gryffindor and we're home free, forever!"

Albus felt a pang of guilt from her enthusiasm, knowing that he would kill it shortly. That is, if everything went according to plan. After a short eternity, the murder began.

"Potter, Albus." His brother and a couple of his friends whooped and cheered as he walked up as if they were teasing him. He looked at Scorpius and met his eyes, a silent understanding being made in that nanosecond and the blonde smiled encouragingly at him. Albus sat down and the hat was placed upon him.

_Another Potter? Hmm. I should think I know what to do with you, do you agree?_

'No,' he thought, putting as much force into the word as he could in his head.

_No? You don't want to be a Gryffindor like the rest of your family?_

'No, I don't. I want to be different, unique. Not another brick in the wall.'

_I see. Hmm… You want to prove yourself, don't you?_

'Yes. That's exactly what I want."

There was an eerie silence that followed that chilled Albus to the bone. Had he angered the sorting hat? Was it deciding his fate? What was going on? With a moment's hesitation, the hat decreed to the rest of the school…

"Slytherin!"

**Aaaaaaannnnnndddddd CUT! Mwahahaha I am cutting it off at a really epic part and you all are going to hate me now! Lol jk. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter which I will try to post in the next couple of days.**


End file.
